Advancements in cellular communication technology and mobile communication devices, such as the integration of location tracking technology onto such communication devices, incorporation of web applications and multimedia services into cellular communication networks, and the like, have added greater flexibility, processing power, and communication capabilities to already ubiquitous mobile communication devices. As a result, such mobile communication devices have become more popular in the consumer marketplace, and many consumers now rely on their mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, to make purchase decisions, conduct financial transactions, exchange messages in their social network, take and view pictures and videos, and carry out other activities.
Information content can be targeted, delivered, and/or priced based on the click-thru and conversion rates of the content by the intended recipients, which are affected by the relevance of the information content and the timeliness of its delivery. In the past and at present time, content delivery platforms have relied on various mechanisms for targeting information content, such as tracking cookies and profiles of targeted users. Moreover, existing content delivery platforms are generally designed to provide content to recipients without tailoring the content to the recipients' location.